dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kara Zor-El (Earth-77)
Supergirl is the most powerful being on planet Earth, an alien immigrant named Kara Zor-El from the planet Kandor who was raised in National City, Washington, to become an American superhero. Raised with high moral ideals, she uses his incredible strength, speed, flight and various other superpowers to fight evil and protect the innocent. In her civilian identity she is Karen Starr "Kara" Danvers Personality The two traits of Kara Danvers that have been his positive and optimistic view on humanity as well as her self-loathing and self-pity of not being human. Kara strongly believes that feelings such as compassion are synonymous to the human race, and thinks humans are, on the whole, noble beings. She has often expressed a desire to be human and a disdain towards her alien heritage, probably because she feels his biology hinders her humanity despite several people telling her that humanity is more than biology. Kara also has been told many times to have a hero complex and that she often does good, selfless acts without any thought for herself. Kara is childish and sometimes sarcastic. This self-loathing is probably why Kara internalizes situations and believes everything is her fault or revolves around him in some fashion. It deeply affects her when her loved ones suffer because of his secret, as she fails to consider that people who love her would willingly suffer for her and instead blames herself for any trouble that befalls them, regardless as to whether she's responsible or not. She considers knowing her secret a burden to bear that puts the secret-keeper in danger. She often feels guilt about things over which she had no control and, because of this, does not consider herself a hero. It may also explain part of her constant fear of sharing his secret, assuming that she won't be accepted for what she is because she is not comfortable with herself. Kara also struggles with the fact that she cannot save every endangered person and, as such, feels that her heroic deeds are inadequate. Due to her being a new superhero, Kara unfortunately does not have the confidence that her cousin Clark Kent possesses. She is also sometimes short-tempered and sometimes lets her emotions get the better of her. But after being a hero for a year she gained more confidence in herself and her abilities and get a better grip on her emotions out on the field. Kara is also very forgiving and willing to give people several chances. Despite her living on earth for sometime she has a great understanding of other races and their culture in the universe. This inferiority complex also extends to how Kara feels about her own race, since she was quick to judge that Kandorians, and Kryptonians were evil until discovering that they, like humans, were capable of love and compassion as well as hate and evil, her own father having been a respected Kryptonian scientist who had her world's best interests at heart. Kara has made some improvements toward accepting who she is, expressing gratefulness for his abilities and taking pride in her compassion for the human race, which she views as a strength. However, recent events and revelations have caused Kara to abruptly change her mind about her compassionate side, and she now feels like caring too much for humans limits his ability to save them. Despite Kara's reverence for the human race and their capacity for love and bravery, she doesn't think much of them physically. She has several times assumed that because someone is human and does not have her powers, they are completely incapable of taking care of themselves. In this way, she believes that all humans depend on him to protect her. She fails to take into account that some humans are capable of caring for themselves. Kara has two notable characteristics that she takes directly after her biological parents Zor-El and Alura: Her father's independent spirit and his mother's never-ending bravery and compassionate heart. Kara is idealistic and has the ability to always find the good in people, which manifests itself into a willingness to trust others to a fault. she is also kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, has a sense of justice, honor and good morals, she is known by even beyond the planet Earth as the world's second greatest superhero, with over a decade of experience battling human and extraterrestrial threats. She has a strong moral code and tries not to kill her enemies. Although she is an alien to the planet Earth, she heavily values her humanity, and fights with conviction for truth, justice, and the American way, while still prizing her Kryptonian/Kandorian heritage, learning all she can regarding the culture via archives in her Fortress of Solitude, and becoming fluid in the common Kryptonian tongue. She is protective of his cousin Clark Kent, When donning his "Kara Danvers" persona, she is kind, caring, selfless, intelligent, brave, and has a sense of justice, honor and good morals, however, when she makes mistakes, she feels guilt and remorse for her actions. Kara also completely rejects the idea that the greater good can ever justify killing someone, even if it means that many others may die: Kara's optimistic opinions and outlook on life may also be somewhat inherent: while amnesiac, she retained a positive attitude of the people around her. Kara can be impulsive and often acts before thinking things through, doing things without considering the real-universe repercussions or adverse outcomes, despite her good intentions. Unsurprisingly, Kara has a hero complex, often trying to save lives at any and all costs. She has willingly risked her own life to save his loved ones and has, on many occasions, offered the Danvers' home to individuals seeking refuge. Kara has a temper which can come out when the people he loves are put into danger. Kara is also very comfortable around children and enjoys situations in which she gets to be a "big sister" figure. Additionally, because he closely guards his secret, Kara can sometimes be dishonest. She often makes up lies to explain her sudden presence or absence as well as her knowledge of mysterious things. She seems slightly less mature than her friends, although this could be the result of her sheltered upbringing. Kara has also been known to complain, Her family and friends have repeatedly told her that he shouldn't bottle up his emotions until they get the best of her. Kara has also shown to be somewhat of a workaholic, using work to cope or avoid her problems, or working unreasonably long hours. Kara has a few ironic traits to his personality: She is afraid of heights despite the fact that she can survive almost any fall, and is also habitually late despite being able to run at teleportation-like speeds. Finally, and perhaps most ironically, Kara highly values trust in a relationship, despite her constant lies to protect his secret. When it comes to secrets and lies, Kara is an enormous hypocrite. She lies and keep secrets constantly from other people, but is outraged when secrets are kept from her. She is good at math. Most of Kara's personality traits and moral character are the direct result of his modest farm upbringing. Being very close to both of her parents, Kara was respectful, obedient and highly valued their approval. Raised with a strong moral background, she does not like invasions of privacy, thinks the bad guys should be punished and wants things to be fair. Kara is also hard-working and usually does not place much value in material possessions. Kara's relationship with Barry consists of playful bantering, a unique partnership and the ability to understand each other's personalities. Kara's relationship with Barry began with her being very irritated by him. Like with most people that Barry meets, she tries to find the good in people. She eventually discovered that under Barry's comedic nature lies a heart full of compassion, love, loss, and dedication much like herself. It's interesting to note that while Kara denied countless times that she doesn't have feelings for Barry, everyone else around him (from her adopted parents, Bruce, Oliver and Clark) could see that she did have feelings that were brewing beneath the surface. Since joining spending with Barry, Kara has grown to admire and respect him as well as come to the realization that she is deeply in love with him. Kara confessed to Barry that she feels emotionally stronger with her in his life. Kara admitted to Barry that she always felt like an outsider, a freak, until she met him who made him feel human. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian/Kandorian Physiology:' Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Supergirl possesses the same potential powers as an Kryptonian and a Kandorian. These include: **'Solar Energy Absorption:' Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Supergirl's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Her biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and her bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. **'Heat Vision:' By concentrating every solar energy reserve she has in her body, Kara can emit blue energy beams of variable intensity from her eyes. Due to her control over the beams, she has demonstrated being capable of burning through stone and welding metal, causing small explosions and fires, and physically repelling enemies with similar durability, making it useful in combat. However, she has personally utilized it for more mundane uses, such as heating up beverages and cooking food. **'Super-Hearing:' Supergirl's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, she can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. **'Enhanced Vision:' Supergirl's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: ***'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision:' Supergirl can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. She can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, she can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows her to see the aura generated by living thing. ***'Telescopic Vision:' This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. ***'X-Ray Vision:' This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Supergirl's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. She can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. ***'Microscopic Vision:' This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ***'Infrared Vision:' Supergirl's can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. **'Flight:' Kara is able to manipulate her own gravitational field to generate thrust and propel herself through the air, often at supersonic speeds, much faster than she can travel by foot. As such, she is able to levitate and fly past Earth's atmosphere and near the planet's orbit. **'Invulnerability:' Kara is essentially invulnerable to all Earthly weapons, with bullets simply ricocheting whenever they come in to contact with her skin. He is immune to most forms of extreme punishment, and is able to take far more damage than any normal human. ***'Extreme Heat Resistance:' Kara feels no pain when exposed to extreme heat. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Supergirl is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on her body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. **'Superhuman Strength:' Kara's strength is enhanced under a yellow sun, enough to easily kill a normal human if she were to attack them directly. After embracing her powers as Supergirl, Kara's true potential started to manifest, allowing her to stop a train moving at Mach 1, or lift over a million tons of condensed star material. While not limitless, the extent of her super strength is undetermined; making her among the strongest terrestrial beings in the known multiverse alongside her cousin and J'onn J'onzz. Despite her strength, Kara still must physically exert herself when fighting other super powered beings of similar levels of strength and durability, such as other empowered Kryptonians, as well as to lift or press objects or structures that are larger than herself, such as planes or ships. **'Superhuman Speed:' Kara possesses the ability to move at incredible speeds, far greater than that of any normal human. Once she started to actually use her powers in a less restrained way, she was easily able to move at greater supersonic speeds, even to the point where she could almost catch up with a speedster like Barry Allen, though it is worth noting that, at that time, Barry could easily go faster than Mach 13 whereas Kara's top speed peaks at around Mach 6-7. She commonly uses her speed to appear and disappear faster than people can notice, as well as to somehow change in or out of her Supergirl suit in seconds. This also confers: ***'Superhuman Agility' ***'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Super-Breath:' Supergirl is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from her lungs. She can chill the air as it leaves her lungs to freeze targets. She can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into her lungs. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced):' She has been trained by Batman in advanced martial arts and trained with the Amazons on Themyscira in combat and sword fighting. She has trained with Wonder Woman and Artemis extensively. :*'Klurkor' *'Multilingualism:' Supergirl speaks a multitude of languages fluently. She also speaks interlac. She is also fluent in Kryptonese. Plus, through precise muscle control, she can mimic other peoples voices. *'Genius Level Intellect:' Kryptonians, though otherwise completely human, were superior both intellectually and physically to natives of Earth. Supergirl who lived on Argo City for some time learned much about science and technology. Supergirl excels in engineering and has been shown at a young age to be able to reprogram advanced Kryptonian technology, like a robot, with little effort. She is even a member of the Kryptonian Science Council the ruling body of Krypton. *'Artistry:' Kara is also artistic and keeps a guitar and a sewing machine in her apartment and she draws and designs new versions of her costume every so often **'Music' **'Singing:' Kara is noted by her sister to be a very talented singer. Weaknesses *'Kryptonian Physiology:' Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Supergirl possesses the same potential weaknesses as an average Kryptonian. These include: **'Vulnerability to Magic:' Kara can be affected by most forms of magic like any ordinary human. Supergirl's vulnerability to magic varies depending upon the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy her unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. She can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Kara and her magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. **'Vulnerability to Chi:' because of Supergirl's solar based powers, planetary based esoteric and vital forces could have an opposite effect on her. Luthor posited that concentrated doses of such energies could severely cripple Kara and become fatal, and he attempted to exploit this weakness with the Science Spire, which tapped into the energies. **'Vulnerability to Green Kryptonite:' Like all Kryptonians, Kara is weak against green kryptonite, as it is a radioactive mineral from her home planet Krypton. Green Kryptonite renders Kara physically weak and mentally ill: the effects will make Danvers weaker the longer she's exposed to its radiation. the green kryptonite not only weakens her physical attributes, leaving her vulnerable to weapons and anything in general that can kill a normal human, but if she is exposed to it for too long, it will kill him. She once stated that green kryptonite exposure hurts more than cracked ribs. **'Vulnerability to Red Kryptonite:' Like all good Kryptonians, if Kara is exposed to red kryptonite, she will be left without morality, rationality, or any cares whatsoever. Left with only malice, pride and wrath, Kent will become malevolent and prone to hostility and aggression, making him a danger to everyone around her. **'Vulnerability to Blue Kryptonite:' robs Supergirl of her powers and abilities but does not cause him any physical or mental ailment. **'Vulnerability to Gold Kryptonite:' can give Danvers permanent wounds or scars that can't ever be healed and it can also cause him to lose her powers and abilities forever. **'Vulnerability to Silver Kryptonite:' Like all Kryptonians, if Kara is exposed to Silver Kryptonite, It makes Kara dangerously paranoid and suspicious, and also causing her to go into a deep and frightful hallucination where nothing from the outside world can stir her out of it until it leaves her system. **'Lead:' Kara cannot see through lead with her vision powers. **'Superhuman Hearing'/'High-frequencies:' Though considered a strength, Supergirl's hearing does have its disadvantages. Since her hearing is more sensitive than a normal human's, higher pitch noises (sonic screams, etc.) can disorient her and cause pain in her ears, leaving her vulnerable in a fight. Therefore, enemies with sound based powers, like Silver Banshee can potentially be powerful enough to cause a Kara's ears to bleed. **'Solar energy depletion:' Using her powers to its maximum for an extended period can significantly drain his solar energy to the point where Danvers loses all of her powers and is rendered more human like for at least a day. This renders her as weak as a human, allowing Kara to get injured and killed as easy as killing a human. **'Solar Energy Dependency:' Her abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing his energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation, especially if he doesn't have any direct contact with yellow sunlight. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes Kara to lose her powers within a large amount of exposure until the exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect. **'Psionics:' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Supergirl suit:' Kara wears a protective suit as her super-heroine alter-ego, Supergirl, to hide her identity from her enemies, when she goes out fighting crime, the suit was designed by Kara's father, Zor-El. It is also made from native Kryptonian materials, making the suit just as durable as Kara; as bullets cannot penetrate it and even explosives from missiles could not damage it. Kara notably is able to change into her suit in seconds with her speed, usually keeping it underneath her civilian clothing. *'Lead-based glasses:' As a teenager Kara was given a pair of lead lined glasses to help her control her visual powers. Notes *This design belongs to Glee Chan on Deviantart. *Kara is voiced by Ashley Eckstein. Trivia *Supergirl is known as the Girl of Steel and the Girl of Tomorrow. *Kara normally wakes up at 6:30 a.m. Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Kryptonian/Kandorian Hybrids Category:Single Characters Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 8" Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Characters Category:Kryptonian Physiology Category:Energy Absorption Category:Thermal-Blast Category:Natural energy blasts Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Flight Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Super-Breath Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Multilingualism Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Artistry Category:Music Category:Singing Category:Leadership Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Honorary Amazons Category:Bartenders Category:Students Category:Vigilantes Category:Adventurers Category:Justice League of America members